The Brawl Chronicles
by Ruling Dragon
Summary: What do the fighters of Brawl do when they're not duking it out onstage? Slice-of-life story.


**A/N: **I own NONE of the characters mentioned. Also, if you do not have Super Smash Bros. Brawl, this contains spoilers for the characters in the game. I am also ignoring the fact that Pokemon cannot talk.

--

"Oh come on, are you kidding me?"

"Heh, looks like you're backed in a corner."

"I can't lose again. Can't you cut me some slack?"

"Nope. Sorry. Go."

"Alright, um…there."

"Sucks to be you. Checkmate." Marth leaned back in his chair, taking in the delight in beating his opponent.

"Rgh, that's the fourth time in a row." Link fumed. "Come on, one more game."

Marth chuckled. "Nah, beating you is getting boring. I'm going to go watch some TV."

Marth got up from his chair leaving Link still analyzing the board of the completed chess game, as if scanning for a way to win. He walked down the long hallway that led to the various rooms in the complex. Suddenly he was startled by Ness running down the hallway at top speed, the Ice Climbers in close pursuit.

"Come on guys, it's not funny!" the psychic complained.

"Oh, but you look so cute! Just one more time. Please for us?" Nana asked. Popo tried to stifle his laughter.

Before Ness could protest, Popo ran up to him and knocked off his hat revealing a horrible haircut. It looked as if Ness's hair was the victim of a weed-eater gone berserk. The Ice Climbers laughed and even Marth chuckled a bit.

Ness reclaimed his hat. "I told you guys already. The guy who cuts my hair was sick so I had to settle for his assistant. Who's still in barber school. Marth, you believe me right?" he turned to the swordsman.

"I refuse to take part in this childish discussion." Marth attempted to say with his usual air of coolness. However, he snickered on the word "childish", which did little to ease Ness's mind. Marth exited the hallway to a room on his right. He could hear the three behind him take off running, two in mocking pursuit of the other.

Marth found Bowser sitting on the couch, his eyes fixated on the TV. He motioned to him. "Scoot over tubby, I want to watch too." Bowser made a grunt of annoyance but complied. His eyes never left the screen. "How long have you been here like this?" Marth inquired. There was no reply.

Ganondorf appeared in the doorway. "What are you two watching?"

"Scrubs." Bowser replied.

"What the hell? It's two PM on a Saturday, Scrubs isn't on." Bowser held up four DVDs in a fan as a response. Ganondorf immediately dropped the subject and picked up a new one.

"Have either of you seen Falco?"

"I think he's in the viewing room." Marth replied, then turned his attention to the screen again. "Oh come on! Any idiot can see JD hasn't got a clue what he's doing!"

"He's better than the blonde chick." Bowser's voice faded as Ganondorf walked away. He could hear the two start to argue as he left. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Hey Ganon!"

"Wha-?" he turned to identify the source of the voice, but could find none.

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" the voice came from behind him. He turned and no-one was there. However, he now knew the source of the voice.

"Dammit, Sonic, it's bad enough when you do that in matches, do you have to do it here too?"

"Haha, it's only because it's true." The hedgehog appeared inches in front of Ganondorf's face, causing him to stumble backward.

"Dammit, don't you have anything better to do?" he growled.

"Not really no." Sonic replied cheerfully. Ganondorf just groaned, held his head and continued walking toward the viewing room. Behind him he could hear Sonic's next victim.

"Hey Captain Falcon!"

"Wha-?"

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW!"

Ganondorf groaned again.

He entered the viewing room, one of the favorite places, besides the Lounge to hang out. The room was large, enough to accommodate all the Brawlers if need be. The room was decorated with faded red and white tile, and there were beanbags, couches, chairs, and tables. There was a large screen on the right wall and a large glass pane on the wall opposite the door. All of the furnishings in the room were oriented toward the screen. The screen was displaying the current fight: Luigi, Fox, and Samus were currently fighting on the Battlefield stage. Ganondorf saw Falco, grinning with delight as he watched Fox get knocked off the stage.

"Haha, he hasn't been doing too well, lately. I can't remember the last time he's won a match!" he laughed. Fox got KOed and fell into the empty room behind them.

"What's the matter Fox? Can't you even beat a girl?" Falco laughed again.

Fox glowered in Falco's direction. He spat "Shut up." before the revival platform appeared. In no time, he was back onscreen fighting once more.

"Is that really any way to treat your friend?" asked Mario. Ganondorf took a seat to watch the fight.

"What? I'm just joking around! Besides, it's not like you treat Luigi with any respect."

"Well, that's different!"

"Uh huh. Well, at least he's doing better than Jigglypuff." Falco sneered.

"Oh, that is not funny, Falco!" Jigglypuff called from the empty room behind. "I'm stuck here until the match is over. You cannot tell me that that has never happened to you." She whined.

"It's not his fault you got last!" DK piped up from his spot at the far end of the room.

"I…you…ugh!" Jigglypuff fumed.

"You're all terrible." Pit said, utterly disgusted.

"Hey, come on, it's all just sport. Don't worry newbie, you'll learn." Falco gave Pit a cheerful, yet slightly condescending pat on the back and smiled.

"Just remember Falco, you were a newbie, once." Mario said.

"Well, that was a long time ago."

"Whoa, guys, Samus just got the Smash Ball!" DK yelled.

The six fighters watched as Samus proceeded to fire the enormous Zero Laser attack at her hapless opponents. Jigglypuff watched as Luigi and Fox fell to the ground beside her.

"GAME!" the announcer's voice rang out. The three losing fighters applauded for Samus's well-earned victory. The door opened and the four veteran fighters stepped in the room.

"Well, that was certainly fun." Samus remarked, stretching.

"I'll get you next time!" Fox yelled.

"Sure, sure, we'll see when that happens." Samus yawned. "I'm going to go take a nap. Later everyone." The fighters exchanged goodbyes as the names were called out over the intercom for the next match.

"LINK! MARTH! IKE! KIRBY!"

Samus shook her head to herself as she made her way upstairs to the East Hall living quarters. She wanted to see this match. Kirby against three swordsmen? Did he have a chance? Still, she was tired and wanted to get some sleep. She reached her room and pressed the red button by the door. Her picture on the Brawl roster dimmed. Every fighters' room was required to have this switch and roster. If a fighter were to go to sleep or be out for some other reason, they needed to hit the button so as not to be picked. However, everyone loved to Brawl so much that they kept their status available most of the time except when they went to bed for the night.

Samus, however, was tired. It had been fun, but she had just finished her third Brawl in a row. She wanted some sleep. Not long after she climbed into bed, she dozed off.

Knock knock.

Samus opened her eyes with a groan. She looked at the clock. It had only been about a half hour. Groggily, she got up and opened her door.

"Snake? What do you want?" she asked.

"Well," the mercenary answered in a soft voice. "I was out getting the groceries for the week, and I stopped by the flower shop and got you these." He held out a bouquet of roses and offered them to her.

Samus was not amused. "I don't believe that." She scoffed.

"Why not?"

"It's Ike's week to get the groceries." With that she slammed the door in Snake's face.

Snake sighed, still standing outside her door.

"Haha, you'll never get her like that." A small voice said.

Snake glowered when he saw who the voice belonged to. "Oh, and I suppose you know so much that I don't huh?" he responded with biting sarcasm.

"Hey, which one of us has a girlfriend and which doesn't?" Diddy Kong upped Snake once more. Snake said nothing and sulked off into his room at the very end of the long hall, his image dimming from the roster.

"Heheh, that was fun. I wonder what Ness and Lucas are doing right now? Those two are always up to something." Ness and Lucas lived on the other side of the complex, in the West Hall. Diddy started to make his way there.

"DIDDY KONG! LUCAS! PEACH! FALCO!"

"Well, crud." Diddy said to himself. "Guess I'll see him sooner than I thought." He mused as white light enveloped him and transported him to his fight.

--

**A/N:** So, what did you all think? I wanted to try something different than an action story like my others. Slice-of-life stories can be surprisingly fun to write! If this gets positive reviews I might make more.


End file.
